Don't call me, because I'll never answer
by chicago7244
Summary: "Why did you tell, Samantha!" "I'm sorry,but I had to do it, Sonny." "Because of you, Samantha, Chad is going to die!" Samantha looks at her twin sister, realizing Sonny made a mistake at trusting her with her deepest, darkest secret. This story is from my other acount, GIRYL1015. So do not worry, this story is not stolen. I'm just whiching accounts, and deleting my original one.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

*MEDICAL CONDITION*

My name is Alison Monroe, it is a very common name where I live, but I have do not have a middle name. My twin sister does though, her full name is Samantha Carmen Monroe, you will meet her later. We live in Appleton, Wisconsin with our dad, Renaldo.

Samantha and I were born in New York, then moved to Dallas when we were about three. We have been to nine different schools in the past three years. We had to move around a lot because our dad gotten in some trouble with the law...many times. Samantha thinks it is because he has gotten caught driving with a suspended license or something. Only I know what our father did was much more serious than that, but I do not have the guts to tell the girl. The news would only break her precious little heart.

I pick up a crumbled up picture of my mother , Diamond. She left when my sister and I were nine, she still keeps in touch with Samantha, but not me. I never understood that though. Our mother left on our birthday, she said it was because she wanted a break...from me. She always told me I was a screwed up kid, and she wanted to be free from me. She was tired of being laughed at because one of her twin daughters never says a word to anyone. Our mother never cared to understand the reason I am so quiet.

My mother never once asked me how it must feel not being born with a ability to speak. It is a medical condition I have, I can not help it. I am what the doctors call ,a mute. The doctors told me I will never be able to speak. I haven't lost hope quite yet, one day I know I will be able to talk just like everyone else.I do not know when though, but for now I will just continue to communicate by writing notes. Also hoping for the day my sister forgives me for being the reason our mother left home. My sister is up on a pedestal by my parents. Samantha is so close to them, but she wouldn't be if she knew how terrible they are when she is out partying with her "so called" friends. When my sister walks out of our mansion everything is different. Our mother turns into this crazed, drunken party girl. While our daddy...I just do know who he is anymore. This is how it would all start; my mother would come home from one of her wild parties, and would start laughing at me. I understand how a mother can laugh at her child, while her husband is taking advantage of one of your twin daughters.

Sometimes my mother would even help him hold me down. Both of them telling me this payback for being born. On some nights when Samantha is sleeping some of our daddy's male friends would come in the house, and our daddy would let them do whatever they wanted to do to me. My sister was always a deep sleeper, so she would sleep right through all of this.

Sometimes when our daddy would drop Samantha at the mall or something he wouldn't take me home. Our family's main income is from my daddy forcing me to work at a downtown club he owns. This is where I have to wear flashy, pink bikini outfits, that practically shows off my whole body. No wonder I get questioned if I am really fifteen. I try to fight back, and make people understand that I may be weaker than you, but it doesn't give you the right leave bruises on me.

Deep down I know I deserve a better life. I always have dreams where Samantha and I two parents that loves us equally. We never have to worry about locking our bedroom doors worried someone is going to creep inside our rooms when we are a sleep. For now that is just a dream I am praying comes true day.

At lease things are not that bad, I have my best friend, Chad. He is the reason I stay strong, and haven't taken my life already. He showed me that I deserve respect, he actually is the one who started teaching me sign language. I know he would get me out of this house immediately if he knew what was go on, but I can not let that happy. My daddy promised he would hurt him if I dare say a word.

I found out my daddy meant that when I was thirteen and I tried telling Chad what was going on at home. Then the very next day Chad was in the hospital for two weeks after being jumped by a gang. The gang was "coincidently" named the same name as the gang my daddy is in charge of. So yeah, me no tell Chaddy **anything**.

This is my life, and these are just some of my secrets, these secrets I always swore to always keep locked up inside, which is easy when you can never repeat a single word you hear.

There is one thing I have learned growing up is how to tell who can be trusted, and who you leave shot dead in an alley.

chapter 2

*AT LEASE SOMEONE CARES*

I smile as my dad spins my twin sister, around in wide circles as the music carries them across the dance floor. It is like nothing can hurt them, and the music transports them into a different world. A world where nothing bad can happen to my sister, and our daddy is there to protect his perfect, little princess from anything that is crazy to dare land a hand on her pretty little head. Today is the celebration of my sister winning the blue ribbon at the Science fair last Thursday. My parents are so proud of her, as am I. I just would be more excited for her if it was her that had won the Science fair for having the best project, and not me. Samantha lied! On the day of the fair I had to use the bathroom after I had gotten there. I had signed to my sister if she could watch my Science project for me, she said she would. Only instead of watching my project she switched the name tags on our projects on our projects. So when the judges arrived she took the credit for my project, in results winning the blue ribbon that should be hanging in my room, **not **hers.

My parents always wanting a reason to celebrate their youngest twin (by three minutes), decided to have this celebration inside our mother' s mansion. There is singing, dancing, and plenty of food to go around. My sister looks beautiful with pink tulips in her usually straightened, shoulder-length hair. She wears a hot pink dress that hugs her curves in all the right places. Our mother sits in a chair far across the room. I have not seen her since she left the house yelling: "_You Allison will never have a place in my heart!" _Then she just left, and took my sister wth her to go live in this extravagant home with servants to answer to my sister's every whim. Our mother showers Samantha with fancy clothes, and jewelry that is worth thousands of dollars. My sister still comes to visit our father and I alll the time. Each time she would come to visit our father have never once laid a hand on her, not even what she was little. Our father only does anything he can to put a smile on her face, like a good daddy should. He always reminds her that with a little faith she can accomplish anything her heart desires.

My sister and I never have gotten along, even though I personally never have had a problem with her. I love the girl with all my heart, I can honestly say I would do anything for her. Unfortunately her feelings for me do not run that deep. Ever since we were little kids our daddy would always lie to her about me. Telling her I am ungrateful and spoiled I am. Samantha believed him when he would say everything I told her has always been a lie. As we have grown up our daddy would around me for craziest things.

I remember a time two years ago he took her to _Disney World , _that was the first time my sister asked why I was not allowed to go somewhere with them. Before I could tell her anything our "loving" father said to Samantha that I was grounded for stealing her ruby necklace. She loved that necklace, had it ever since she was three. My sister still has not forgiven me for taking her prized possession. She never knew how far her ears was from the truth. Our daddy took that necklace off her neck when she was sleeping, then sold it. He used the money tp pay for some drugs he swears he can not live out. The whole time they were on their weekend trip at _Disney World_, he was selling the new drugs he bought for three times the cost that he originally paid for it. I did not know sign language then, so it was very hard to find a way to tell Samantha. It was not like she was reading the any of the notes I was leaving her.

I push my jealousy back as I watch my sister get all of the attention from everyone. I am used to this by now, I know she always gets the more attention than me ,but does not mean I like it. I turn it back from the party in head into the next room which has inside five tables of food just begging to be eaten. Unfortunately I will not be eating any of it, I am forbidden to. As the three days ago I am on a strict diet. Wednesday my dad just came up to me and said a size fout is WAY too big for a 14 year old girl. so now I have to lose 20 pounds in the next two weeks or who knows what my daddy will do to me. I sneak up behind a guy wearing a tailored blacks tux. The boy has short blonde hair and looks to be about 5'8", or so. I took on one of these arms hard, but not enough to bring pain to him. " Look I did not d,o it it was all Angel's fault. Chad says, whipping around from the buffet table. Very spicy cocktail weenies hanging halfway out his mouth, awesome the pocket of his toxic stuffed with something. My arms over my chest, Chax quickly swallows the rest of the wieners that were already in his mouth. I have caught him red handed. " Man woman, what is the smack her with you? You know you cannot sneak up on me like that!" Chad scowls.

Are you use to meet? I sign with a smirk on my face. He laughs at me like that is the most ridiculous think I could say, but I know he is really trying to hide how nervous he really is. "N-no that is crazy, you know I-I do not eat m-meat. " He stutters out. I playfully roll brown eyes, he is such a horrible liar it actually kind of sad. I grab a napkin from behind him, and wipe off the leftover catch up from the corner of his mouth with it. I hold the napkin up to his eyes.  
I am going to tell Auntie Stella. I sign, then start making my way towards Chad's mom, he is going to be in soooo much trouble. I love Chad's mom, she is my Godmother. She's one of the sweetest women you could ever meet, she practically raised me. While my parents would be at work she would volunteer to baby sit me. Chad so lucky to have her as a mom. There's just one thing sorta need to know about her, she's not always this nice. Like right now for instance she is on one of those health kicks, and when she is on a health kick everyone in her house is too. Which means no ice cream, pizza, non organic fruits, me and they cannot have Chads favorite either, which is cocktail wieners Auntie Stella Is there a trick when it comes to her diets, she will actually ground her kids if they dare eat anything that is not on her "Healthy Foods" list she has.

Before I can reach Auntie Stella, I feel chat take my hand and spin back to where he is standing. His eyes are narrow with his face so close to mine, maybe** too** close. I never thought I would say this, but Chad looks kind of cute when he is angry. To top it off his temple in his left cheek just makes him look so adorabl-. Wait a sec, in my trunk or something,because I just called this dork-a-zoid CUTE. " You know that if my mom finds out what I did she would not let me go to the party downtown tonight . So you better keep your mouth shut or else, Monroe. " he threatens, as he looks down at me. In his on successful way of trying to intimidate me. Oh who am I kidding it totally worked. I cross my heart, promising not to tell a soul. I wonder if he knows I am crossing my fingers behind my back with my other hand? He has that knowing looking in his eyes, knowing I will not keep secret at all, he knows me so well. This is what he gets for shoving my face in Samantha's cake when she was cutting it.

"Tell my mom that I ate meat if want , Monroe, as long as I your dad what you did with me last night?" Chad says to me with a smirk of his own on his face, happy the spot light is not on him anymore. I think about it for a moment my daddy will be furious if your find out what I did... what WE did.

I do not want to think about it. I sign after we sit on top of the many back in the ballroom where the party is being held. I have learned a lot since Chad started teaching sign language six months ago. Practically his whole family knows this beautiful language since Chad's sister is deaf. I personally still have a long way to go in my learning of the language though, as I only know names plus words no bigger than six letters.

"So I guess we are even then?" Chad asks after putting his arm around me.

'You know I cannot stand you, right?' I write in my bright yellow notebook I always keep by my side. Chad just smiles. " Yes I know this, and I do not care." He responds. I cross my arms for the second time tonight, and lay my head on his shoulder. I may be ticked off that I have to keep my mouth shut, but it does not change the fact that Chad has a comfortable shoulder that I have fallen asleep on countless times.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chad asks as he signs his questions too, this helps me learn faster because as he signs to me, I can hear what his hands signals really do mean.

"Why are none of these presents yours?" He asks, still signing to me as well. I look up at him, not really understanding his question.

What does mean by that? This is Samantha' s party, it says so on the banner hanging up out side." What I mean is, that this should be your party, aren' t we celebrating Sam winning the blue ribbon at you schools' science fair? He asks after he offers me a chip from the plate sitting in his lap. I nod, yes after refusing the salty snack. "I just do not understand why are we not celebrating you. I know for a fact your prject won that ribbon. You worked on that three foot rocket ship for six whole weeks, why are you letting Sam take credit for something you worked so hard on?" He asks. I pick my head up from his shoulder, looking around the room for anything that can make me not have to answer that question. How could I explain to Chad that I am not letting her take the credit...well on purpose anyway. I know I told my daddy that Samantha lied about winning the ribbon, and he believed me. He knows my sister would not work so hard on a school project like I did. He does not care, he wants Samantha to be in the spotlight, he loves to show her off. He rather Samantha take credit for something I did, than me get noticed by anyone that would think I am worth something. I know can not tell Chad that he would ask way too many questions, questions I promised to never answer if I want to keep Chad alive.

I head off to see my sister, now.

I sign. I take Chad's arm from around me, and hop off the table. Pretending I do not hear him when he reminds me I never answered his question.

After the song ends Samantha on her rosy cheek by our daddy. There is that proud proud smile on our daddy' s face, you know the one. That smile that fathers give their children that say; _"Yup that is my baby girl, she has grown up so fast..." _I have noticed he never gave me that smile before.

I slide down the wall and run my fingers through my hair. I feel something warm running down from my upper arm...it is blood, and a lot of it, I must had cut my arm on the glass when I had fell. I put both my hands in the medium sized gash, hoping the presure on it will stop the bleeding. I almost jump out of my skin when I hear a knock on the door. _Please do not let it be daddy, please do not let it be him,...please...please...please... _

"

Are you alright, Beatrix?" Chad says when he opens the door. He knees down to my level, instantly seeing what he can do about my right arm. I instantly feel at ease when I hear the nickname. He has been calling me that since first grade. I never truely understood why though. It is such a weird name, Beat-trix. What kind of name is that? Chad says it is because the name fits me, and decribes me perfectly. I do not care what he says, it is still a weird name to call your best-friend

"Angel what happened to you, and why is all this glass on the floor?" Chad asks. "You want me to go get your dad or something?" He offers.

I shake my head. I do not say why though, I just hope he thinks it is because I do not want to worry them.

"Fine I will not get him, but at lease let me help you clean your arm up, okay?"

I nod.

Chad walks out of the room, them comes back with a small first-aid kit, then kneels in front of me. "Okay ths going to hurt you more than it will hurt me, so do not kick me alright?" He says.

I make a hissing when I feel him taking out the few pieces of glass that is in my skin, I feel him move back a few inches from me when on reflex I swear almost kick him where the sun don' t shine. Chad takes away the cloth that he put the acohol on, how it manages to get glass out I do not know, but it is working. "Sorry Beatrix, I did tell you it woul hurt, do you want me to stop?" He asks me.

I shake my head, ad just my eyes and try to take it like a woman as he takes out the last few shards of glass out. After torturing me for about twenty minutes, he puts medical tape on the gash. 'So you think I will live, Dr. Cooper?' I write with my good hand in my yellow notebook.

He chuckles. "Yeah I think you have a couple good years left, but I am sure you will fine. Dr. Cooper takes his bill in only cash, please" Chad says, as he sgns for me as well.

'I do not have any money, but can I pay you chocolate chip-macadamion cookies?' I write in my notebook.

Chad thinks about my offer for a moments after he reads me short note. "You and I both know I love money, but your homemade chocolate chip-macadamion cookies...I do not know how you convinced me, but Angel you got yourself a deal." Chad responds, then shake hands with me as if we just closed an important company deal. I give him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, my way of thanking him for helping me, even if it going to cost me a batch of cookies. He hugs me back, and burying his head in my hair. This is ne of the few moments I have ever felt safe.

"So when are you going to tell me how you got that gash in you arm in the first place?" Chad muffles out aince with his face still buried in my hair.

Now how in the heavens are you going to get out of this one, **Beatrix**?


	2. The love was for Samantha

**I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Tell me in a review what you think. Or, even if you think I should improve some things.**

* * *

chapter 3  
***THE LOVE WAS FOR SAMANTHA***

**(October 13th, 2013)**

I kick another broken beer bottle to the side, trying my best to forget how it and all the other bottles had gotten broken in the first place. I just don't understand what was up with my daddy last night. First, he was calm and collected. Then, the next second he went completely...berserk! He was cursing, slamming doors and throwing anything he could get his hands on.

After, having a tantrum that lasted for a straight three hours, he finally calmed down. That was when I wished I had accepted that offer to have dinner at the Cooper's house. There is something you need to know about my father, he is never calm when we are alone. Without saying a word to me, he walked over the couch, then turned around to look at me. He chuckled at my silent figure. I heard him mumble something about, me and money. One thing led to another, and what happened next is still sort of a blur. Man, my head hurts! All I remember is, lying on a couch with a single sketch of of clothing on my body except, the friendship bracelet Chad had given me when we were nine and a half.

My father had met some new friends at the pub he owns earlier. He was charging twenty bucks an hour for me. Usually, he charges more, but for some reason he didn't last night. I suck in air when I hear something make a loud crack in the room...oh, it's just me. False alarm. I don't need a doctor to tell me that something is broken. I think it's my rib again. Thank goodness!, I thought it was something important.

I hear the movement bed-springs bounce, which is funny, because I'm sitting on my bedroom floor, in the shed. I ignore the sharp crook in my neck and turn around. My daddy id sleeping like a baby on my worn-out, twin mattress. I will understand how the man can sleep so soundly on a hammy bed that's infested with bed-bugs.

I can't help but notice a tint in-between my father's legs when he whispers my name in my sleep. What on Earth is he dreaming about? You know what forget it. I don't want to know. Discusting! When I look around my 6 by 5 room, all my eyes catch is, still wet blood stains coming down the walls, and a big hole in the ceiling. There is some shattered glass on the floor, while the rest of it is stuck in my back.

I hear my bed squeak again, and feet hit the floor. Allison. Get out of this room now! I hear echo in my head, I think that tiny voice is right. I quickly grab the dirty blanket from across the room, then, wrap it around me. I don't even get a chance to reach the doorknob, before my father grabs

my hair and pulls me back down to the floor. He kneels down to my level, too proud to put any pants on before he does. My blanky is the only barrier that is keeping my father and I apart. I wrap my tiny fingers around my father's beefy hand, trying to un-wrap his fingers from around my hair.

By surprise, he does end up letting go, but only so he can use both hands to push me back down when I try to stand up again. "Allison..baby. What's the matter? When you were little, you loved me playing in your hair. You would always fall asleep in my lap. Remember that, Baby Girl?" He asks me with a sweet smile.

Everyday I wish I could go back to how it was.

_Four years ago..._

_I'm sitting beside Samantha on the couch, while a fireplace crackles across the room. It is the fourth of July. Today my sister and I celebrate our birthday. We had a party that any nine year old could wish for. It was truly a full-blown carnival. There as balloons inside of balloons, four birthday cakes and plenty of fun games too. My favorite game was the dunk tank. I do not know how many times I dunk our mother in that thing. It was the best birthday. This the only memory I have when we were a happy family. Unfortunately, the fun is over and it is time for bed, at lease it was twenty minutes ago._

_I tap Samantha's shoulder, trying to get her attention away from her hot cocoa and back on to me._

_"What is it , Alli...You want some?" Sam offers handing me her warm cup. "You can have it." She adds. I shake my head, no. That's not what I want, now. What I do want though, is my mommy' s homemade carmel glazed popcorn._

_Samantha shrugs. "Shute yourself. That just means more for me." Samantha responds with a flip of her hair, which I did excellent at braiding this morning, if I do say so myself._

_Oh, why thank you myself_

_Oh, your are very welcome, myself._

_Your sister's hair came out beautifully. You're so talented!_

_Stop it, you embarrassing me. Oh, who am I kidding? Go on-_

_"What the heck is the matter with you, Chick?"_

_I give my sister my innocent look, as if Asking: "What did I do?"_

_Samantha looks at me down and up. "It's nothing , Dear. She says with a sympathetic smile._

_She puts her arm on my shoulder. "Just remember I will always accept you for who you are, Sissy." She adds before kissing my cheek._

_I furrow my eyebrows at the bear rug in front of me. Trying to compensate on whether my sister's previous actions was a sign of endearment, or she was to hint that I'm a bit...off. I mean I was silently giggling bashfully at the rocking chair in front of me. It doesn't mean I have a screw loose. I look over Samantha's shoulder, and let out a loud gasp._

_" W-what is it? Please tell me it's not a spider, again." I turn Samantha's cheek to face the window._

_We rush over to the window. It's snowing...in JULY! It's like someone layed a white blanket over the ranch. It's beautiful. I hope Mommy and Daddy will take us out sledding tomorrow._

_"Come here my Baby-bays." Our daddy calls from the ugly, floral couch. He places a kiss on my sister's forehead, and one on my left cheek. My daddy is younger now, he has grays in his blond hair and wears blue prescription contacts. I lay down in my daddy's lap, sighing in contentment when I feel his fingers start to run through my hair Our mother smiles with her brown eyes, and begins to sing **'You are my sunshine'**. Her voice flows from her lips slowly and softly. Making her sound just like an angel. Our parents look at us with true love in their eyes making me feel like nothing can break us apart. Back then, I thought the love was for both my sister and I. Now I know I was so stupid to think that._

Yeah...I remember how it was back then, but things have changed in a few years. And I know it will never go back to the way it was

I pull the blanket tighter around me, after my father tugs at it.

"Stop being so shy, Allison. You act as if I never seen you naked before. He says with a chuckle.

"Now are you going to take the blanket off, or do I have to do it myself?" He asks with impatience dripping from his tongue.

He un-wraps my arms from around my body, making the blanket fall on the wood floor. He pins me down on the floor, laying himself on top of me. While, holding my wrists tightly in between one of his palms at the same time.

I feel a scared shiver run up my spine when his cold hands touch my stomach.

"You look so good today." My father whispers. He runs his tongue along the shell of my ear. Ew.

I struggle to support his 213 (mostly muscle) weight, while trying to bite and scratch my way from under him. I know what's going to happen next's the same thing everyday. I bite on my lip and look up in the eyes of the man who raised me.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading!

This is _**chicago7244**_, signing off! TTLY.


End file.
